Vincent's Shadow
by JiLLiBeanz
Summary: Is he forgiven? Can he be happy? Time will tell... As Vincent walks to keep his mind strait, he happens to find his Shadow, and his happiness. Based after DoC.


AN:  
This is my first story to officially post on FanFiction.  
So pretty please, don't bash it too hard!

Disclamer:  
I do not own any FFVII characters, for they all belong to Square Enix.  
However, Shadow will always be my Shadow...

* * *

Grey. The sky seemed to always look that steely grey whenever he visited Edge. The kind of grey that made a man feel hoplessly lonely inside. The sort of grey that would always make their inner child quiver with fear that the sun may never shine again. But still he kept walking; walking to seek a purpose.

He'd go on these walks every week or so, sometimes twice a week. He walked to keep his mind strait; to try and decifer the signals his mind was telling him to act upon. Do this, do that; he'd become quite the busy bee after the Omega incident, even AVALANCHE commented on his new behaviors.

"Cleaning up the Manor? Good idea Vincent, we'll have to come and visit to help out sometime. I bet even the kids would love to help!" Tifa had said excitedly while Cloud sent him a cheerful--albeit small, smile, simply happy that he had found something to busy himself with.

Cid seemed proud of the change, he himself trying to stop smoking for Shera and their yet unborn child.

Barret wasn't around when he announced his plans, but he was sure he'd of patted him on the back a bit too hard, like he always did for the others when he was happy for them, he'd refrain from falling forwards though, that'd just be silly.

Reeve was quite busy with the WRO, continuing support efforts around all of Gaia and rebuilding most of Corel by Barret's persistant requests.

Naniki had been in grieving, and still was; Bugenhagen had passed, leaving him lost and confused, and unwilling to leave his father's grave, constantly seeking guidance.

Yuffie was suprised at the changes, although didn't comment much, she was going through changes, not only physically, but mentally, to become the next ruler of Wutai.

In a way, many other people were just as busy as he after the incident.

So when he went on his walks, his thoughts would often drift to his friends and he'd sometimes find himself on an AVALANCHE member's doorstep, hand poised to knock but never touching the door. Sometimes even afraid of what would happen if he did.

All sorts of scenarios flitting about his mind, what would happen if I did this, what would happen if I did that... Would I finally be happy? Am I forgiven yet?

But he was a patient man, he would wait until the world imploded before questioning the god's motives. But he was also restless.

He was lonely.

However he didn't want to share his burdens on his companions.

And so he would walk away from the inviting doorstep and sulk back into the shadows to continue his endless walk.

* * *

Endless it appeared, for two years he repaired the Shin-Ra Manor, now dubbed the Valentine Estate, and would go on his walks. Always alone, always with his own conflicting thoughts. Today, he had wandered his way to the 7th Heaven, arriving just as it had begun to rain. The bar was closed, today was Sunday. Tifa, Cloud, Marlene, and Denzel comfortably holed up together inside.

In many ways, Vincent was jealous of what Cloud had, but with that thought, he turned on his heel and began his journey home, he would not wish for what he could never gain, he had to be content with what he had.

"Then why am I so damn miserable?" Vincent muttered aloud, approaching a small alley behind a restaurant. He stopped at the entrance, staring at the ground between his pointed boots. "Maybe I was always meant to be alone..."

A series of short shrieks came from within the alley, startling Vincent out of his thoughts and drawing his attention to the garbage bins within. Curious, Vincent approached them warily, unsure where the noises had come from and what had caused them.

He inspected the bins, several black and dark green, all with lids, and one white bin; looking more like a laundry hamper that should have been within the apartment next to the food establishment than a trash can out in the rain.

The shrieking came again, catching Vincent's sensitive hearing and making him flinch, though he looked down into the white bin.

What lied within nearly broke him. A small ball of wet black fur shivering in several inches of water. He quickly pulled the shrieking animal to his chest and wrapped it within the folds of his cape. Still wet himself for being out in the rain for so long, it didn't do much to help the poor creature's shivering.

He looked around, the bin was too high for it to have climbed into, and without any nearby ledges, it hadn't of been able to fall or jump into it...

It began to fidget and shriek some more, making Vincent look down to catch its beautiful green eyes with his own crimson. In his arms, was nothing more than a six week old black kitten. Vincent looked around again, pulling the pitiful kitten closer to his warmth.

Someone would have had to known, he thought to himself, they would have put it into the bin on purpose to get rid of it... to drown it with rain before it had even had a chance at life.

To try to smother what was looking so helplessly at him... Vincent wanted to walk into the restaurant and shoot the heartless owner between the eyes, and perhaps he would have, before he remembered how long of a walk it was from Edge to Nibelheim.

Vincent had to make a call. Balancing the shivering bundle in one arm, he reached for his cellphone and speed dialed the Highwind residence, ringing several times before a gruff voice answered.

"What the hell you want?!" Vincent knew Cid would be cranky from having no nicotine pumped through his system in awhile, but to yell at a friend even when you had caller identification was a bit much...

"Cid I need a lift back home. Do you think can you assist-" Though Cid cut him off, "Hell ya! Ain't nothin' busy goin' on here, where ya at?"

"Edge, I'll meet you at the old Shin-Ra building." Vincent answered before hanging up, not bothering to wait for a response before sprinting for some cover from the storm with his new travelling companion.

* * *

The WRO was quite busy with repairing other cities, and Edge was made by the people of Midgar, not the WRO, so Reeve expected them to erect their own airship docking pad in the near future. Until then, for safer loading and unloading of passangers, Reeve had ordered that all airships must dock at the old Shin-Ra building's.

Thankfully, after the destruction of Deepground, no more dangerous Mako beasts would emerge to attack anyone who traversed there, making Vincent and his company's trip rather uneventful.

As the _Shera _approached the kitten began to fidget and try to hide from the loud noises generated by the ship's engines, making Vincent have to chase it within his cloak and attempt to calm it enough to grip it in a position where it wouldn't fall from his tall hold. A scene that seemed quite an interesting show for Cid staring at him from within the cockpit.

As Vincent boarded Cid remarked, "What's wrong out there? Ya losin' you're cape in the winds today Vince?" Vincent just stared at the man, before pulling the poor kitten from his chest and showing it to an astounded Cid. "Where the hell'd that thing come from?! I'm allergic ta cats Vince!" Cid shouted while covering his nose, making the kitten hide in Vincent's cape again while he shrugged. "I found it in a dumpster... it's coming home with me until I know it's safe and hasn't caught anything."

Cid turned to the helm and mumbled some choice words, but Vincent ignored him. Finding a warm corner and sitting in it, he began to unravel the cape and attempt to dry the kitten. Vincent began to think, taking a moment to check its gender while it tried to escape again. A girl, that'd explain it... In these days, it tended to cost more to get a female cat spayed than a male cat neutered, meaning the owners didn't want to pay the price and thought it better to kill the poor girl.

Vincent wrapped the kitten in another bundle and cradled it to his chest again. He thought, long and hard about a suitable name... He also thought what he was going to do with the kitten after he had nursed it back to health... It wouldn't really hurt anyone if he kept it, would it? There wouldn't be many consequences should he decide to keep her. Her previous owners wouldn't mind, he was sure...

They were so much alike; unwanted by all others it seemed...

So Vincent had to decide.

"Who's my Shadow?" He whispered as Cid flinched and had to do a double-take about the soft and gentle noise he'd just heard come from Vincent's mouth.

"You're safe now, little one..." He continued as Cid decended to flat land on the Valentine Estate grounds, still disbelieving while he asked, "Ya gunna keep it then? Since ya've named it I mean...?"

Vincent nodded and thanked Cid as he calmly hopped off and began to walk to his home. 'No more walks.' He thought as Cid began to take off behind him, once again startling his Shadow. _My Shadow... Will I be able to go anywhere without my Shadow?_ Vincent grinned at his humor as he walked through his front door.

Several minutes later, Vincent had designed a suitable cat bed from an old cardboard box laying on its side and several old towels, found two dishes, one filled with water, and the other with small bits of bread and tuna mixed together to be moist enough for a young cat to swallow, and yet the kitten was nowhere to be found.

"Where's my Shadow?" Vincent cooed softly, repeatedly, as he wandered about his home searching behind the stairs and under the beds. He came upon the room he converted into a modern office and heard some quiet chirpings. Although he searched, he wasn't able to find the source, the mewing seemed to be coming from within the desk...

He got on his hands and knees and took a look underneath it, finding the head of a rather terrified kitten looking back at him. Reaching in, the kitten made small hissing noises, but didn't bite or scratch him as he gently drug the kitten from its hiding space and carried her to the cat bed. She obediantly crawled in and curled into a ball in a far back corner of the box.

Vincent had to go out to the store for a few minutes to pick up supplies for his new companion, but on his return he was suprised to see that his Shadow hadn't moved an inch, and was still trembling. Sighing, Vincent set up the litter box he had purchased and picked her up, petting and cooing until she was purring and falling asleep in his arms as he plopped himself down on the couch and began to nod off himself.

* * *

The next morning went well, after a similar search as the day before, he found his kitten tucked behind his kitchen trash can, mewing pitifully. Picking her up, the front door opened to reveal an excited, bouncy ninja with several different cat toys and trinkets in her arms.

"Heya, Vinny! I heard you got a new buddy! Replacing me already?" she joked, approaching the two as Shadow ducked in Vincent's grasp, wow, did word travel fast...

"Y'know, if you wanted a cat, you coulda taken one of mine! I have like, seventeen now or something..." She said, trying to see the shaking ball of fuzz who was trying to hide in between Vincent's legs. "Aw, he's a cutey! What's his name?! Can I name him Vinny please?!" She burst out loudly.

"He, is in fact, a she, and her name is Shadow, now be quiet, you're scaring her." Vincent whispered, a hint to keep her voice low.

"Oooh, well, mk, I brought HER some toys!!!" She half-yelled, not taking the hint at all as she threw a catnip toy at Shadow's place in Vincent's lap, causing her to run behind a nearby tall bookshelf. Vincent became upset at this and pushed the annoying ninja outside, thanking her for the toys and gifts while she whined and groaned.

After closing the door and calling for Shadow and offering her food, she willingly came, a good sign to be eating at least. Although she still wouldn't go anywhere near the water he offered her.

Shortly after she was finished, Vincent declared it cuddle time and lay on the couch with her again. Petting and purring. Yeah, he could get used to this. Just relax, stay at home, it was odd for him to not be out walking again by now, but he was comfortable, so he ignored it and continued petting. Just petting.

'Bonding.' He thought, building trust slowly. Building love too. But did he feel the love?

Was he supposed to be alone anymore?

Were his sins forgotten on yesterday's Sunday morning?

Did the gods forgive him for saving this life even after he had ruined so many others?

He stopped thinking.

He decided instead to feel.

He felt... happy.

With that thought and a small smile on his face, Vincent fell asleep with his Shadow comfortably curled up in his arms.

* * *

AN:  
Can anyone tell what made me write this?  
There is truth behind these words...  
She is doing well, eating, although she is VERY easily startled with even the slightest noise.  
She doesn't seem to like anyone but me, proved by dad just trying to pick her up and her biting him.  
She hides if she is not in my arms, then she mews the most pitiful noise you will ever hear.  
She has a cute personality, totally innocent, silly, but she's also very affectionate.  
Maybe I'll update when I have more adventures with her, that'd be adorable.  
I love her, and I hope that I never go anywhere without my Shadow...


End file.
